


30 Day NSFW Challenge [OiKage]

by eleasofia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Clothed Sex, Desk Sex, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, First Time, Floor Sex, Food Sex, Kissing, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Naked Cuddling, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Top Kageyama Tobio, Top Oikawa Tooru, Wall Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, if there's bottom!Oikawa in a chapter I'll mention it in the notes in the beginning, there'll be both OiKage and KageOi, this is just about everything that is included in the prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleasofia/pseuds/eleasofia
Summary: Of course, he had expected that Oikawa would be persistent, but not that he simply decided to shut him up with a kiss. Tobio was caught off guard when their lips met fervently, and he immediately felt Oikawa's tongue in his mouth. A muffled groan escaped him as the other pushed him roughly against the door and bit his bottom lip."That's called a quickie, Tobio-chan," Oikawa whispered mockingly and seductively at once as he pulled away a bit, "Just think of all the things we could do in fifteen minutes."Or in other words, I'm doingthis NSFW OTP challengefrom tumblr and writing lots of porn 乁( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )ㄏ





	1. Cuddling (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this ended up being not all that much about cuddling, but there is some at least, and I guess it's a good start for this nevertheless.. it's definitely getting filthier from now on ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

"How far is it until we're at your place?" Kageyama asked almost breathlessly. 

It had only been a month since he had moved to Tokyo for university, and the first person he had literally run into was no other than Oikawa. They were apparently living close to each other, and since Kageyama didn't have much to do until his classes would start, he spent a lot of time jogging and exploring the city. Oikawa apparently did the same, and after the past weeks he had been able to remember the other's schedule quite well. By now it would've been a lie to say that their meetings were nothing but pure coincidence.

Today it suddenly had started to pour just when they had been halfway through the park, one of their favourite places to go on a run. It was still springtime, so the rain was cold and both of them were soaked within seconds. With Oikawa's place being closer than Kageyama's, they had decided to seek shelter there, but they've been sprinting for quite a bit by now.

"Right around the next corner," Oikawa answered just as out of breath as Kageyama himself.

Usually this would've been a great opportunity to mock each other for the lack of stamina, but right now both of them were too distracted by their clothes sticking uncomfortably to their bodies and their running shoes filling with water. And besides that, within the past two years things had apparently changed. More or less arranged meetings like these would've been unimaginable back then. 

After a final dash, they reached their destination. It took a while until Oikawa managed to fish his keys out of his pocket and eventually unlocked the door. His hands were visibly shaking from the cold and his lips were trembling, but besides that he looked just as composed as ever. Kageyama couldn't help but think that even though Oikawa was completely soaked and full of mud, and his bangs were sticking to his forehead, he wasn't even the slightest bit less attractive than usually.

As they reached the third floor and the door to Oikawa's apartment, Kageyama suddenly started to realise what was happening. It was one thing, barely talking to each other, and spending some time running around together, but being alone with Oikawa at his home was on a whole new level, and he wasn't sure if he was ready for that, or ever would be.

"Are you just going to stand there, looking like a drowned rat, or are you going to come in?" Oikawa suddenly interrupted him in his thoughts.

"Uhm, yeah," he replied awkwardly, but entered as well.

They were both standing in the entry way, dripping wet and slowly forming little puddles on the doormat. Somehow Kageyama found that his mind was even more useless than usually since it wouldn't tell his body to move and only make him think about the way Oikawa's shirt was sticking to his chest. And suddenly, Oikawa was taking said shirt off right in front of him.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Kageyama almost shouted at him.

He was still freezing but his cheeks were definitely burning hot, and probably really red.

"Uhm, taking off my clothes?" Oikawa replied a little confused while getting rid off his muddy shoes and continuing to strip down further, "I don't plan on keeping them on and catching a cold, you know?"

"B-but.. here?!" was the most coherent sentence Kageyama was able to form as he watched Oikawa take off his running shorts, resulting in him standing right there, wearing nothing but tight boxer shorts. 

"We're both dirty and dripping wet, and I didn't plan on having to wipe the whole floor dry and clean afterwards," Oikawa explained, "So what about you?"

"What.. about.. me?" Kageyama repeated, still in some kind of state of shock. 

Oikawa stepping closer to him and smirking absolutely did not help him to regain his composure. 

"Looks like _Tobio-chan.exe_ has stopped working, huh?" he said teasingly and flicked against Kageyama's forehead, "Or do I need to help you?"

When Oikawa closed the last remaining distance between them and tugged at the hem of his shirt, Kageyama panicked and stepped backwards. He had forgotten about the door behind him, though, so his retreat ended after one step and a bump of his back against wood. The second time Oikawa tried to undress him, Kageyama let him do as he pleased and just watched wide-eyed. In next to no time he was stripped down to his underwear as well, and Oikawa grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

"You want to take a hot shower too, don't you?" Oikawa asked as soon as they stood in front of a door which probably led to the bathroom. 

"I.. uhm," Kageyama stammered, "Yes? But you can go first."

"But Tobio-chan, you are my guest!" Oikawa responded banteringly and pulled him into the room, "I can't make you wait this long and let you get ill!"

Within the past few minutes, Kageyama's mind had somehow managed to reboot, although only in safe mode, and was telling him that Oikawa was either mocking him or flirting. He was leaning toward the former, since it seemed so much more likely than the latter, but since it wasn't like he had anything to lose, he decided to play along. 

"At least enter the shower first," he retorted dryly and made Oikawa's facade crumble for a moment, but then an even bigger smirk appeared on his face.

Oikawa really went ahead, but left the sliding door open for Kageyama to join. He was still a bit reluctant to do so, but by now it really didn't seem like a joke to him anymore, except for maybe a very cruel one he wouldn't detect until it was too late, so he followed suit eventually. After all, he was freezing, and a hot shower together with a hot guy was very appealing.

Once the water started to pour down from the overhead shower, they instinctively stepped closer together in order to have as much of their bodies covered by it. Considering that both of them were almost naked, there was very little distance left between them, and since they were both around the same height, it was pretty hard for Kageyama not to look Oikawa directly in the eyes, or stare at his lips. Instead he decided to look down.

"What are you staring at, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa suddenly asked and startled Kageyama.

"I-I'm not staring at anything!" he protested, but Oikawa's amused expression told him he wasn't fooling anyone.

In a whiff of bravery, he reached out with one of his hands and touched Oikawa's chest as if he was trying to wipe away something. "Dirt," he said, almost choking on his own spit, "There was some dirt."

This was probably the smoothest thing he could've done in this awkward situation, and for a moment he was internally cheering on himself, but then he felt a tingling sensation spreading through his body and remembered that he was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts, which were sticking very closely to his skin, and right now was basically the worst situation to get a hard-on. 

The fact that Oikawa was grinning at him cockily and reaching out with one of his hands as well made everything worse. Slowly, almost tentatively, he brushed his thumb against the other's bottom lip, and for a moment Kageyama thought that he might be swooning. 

"I guess we better clean you up as well, huh?" Oikawa said enticingly and leaned in closer.

He was looking at Kageyama challengingly, and just when their lips were about to meet, Oikawa abruptly turned away and grabbed some body wash instead, pretending that none of this tension had been there just a second ago. In a way, Kageyama was relieved since he probably wouldn't have been able to handle an actual kiss, and his heartbeat didn't feel like it would be slowing down again anytime soon, but at the same time, he felt as if he was being toyed with. 

He didn't get how Oikawa was able to continue showering as if nothing had ever happened; washing himself, then handing the shampoo bottle over to him, and waiting until he was done as well. Oikawa turned the water off and stepped out of the shower first. After he had slung a towel around his own shoulders, he gave Kageyama one as well. 

Until just now, everything had been way too exciting for Kageyama to actually think and reflect, but now the silence suddenly became awkward. He felt all dressed up and with nowhere to go, standing in the middle of Oikawa's bathroom, while Oikawa seemed to be completely comfortable and confident. Once he was done with drying himself off, he slung the towel around his waist and removed his wet boxer shorts from underneath.

The thought that Oikawa was now pretty much naked, just covered by a mere towel, was already overwhelming enough, but thinking about how he himself had to completely undress as well, was making his head spin. Unlike Oikawa, he didn't have a change of clothes, and he definitely would rather risk becoming ill than actually-

"Here," Oikawa said with a soft, maybe even genuine smile, and handed Kageyama a bathing gown, "You can wear that for now, and I'll give you spare clothes in a moment."

Kageyama took it with a small nod and dressed himself with it, which immediately made him feel more comfortable. That didn't change that he wasn't too fond of the idea of having to remove his wet underwear, though.

"I'll be at the bedroom. Follow me when you're dry," Oikawa said with a wink and walked out of the bathroom, leaving an incredibly flustered Kageyama behind.

He took some time to regain his composure as well as possible before he finally got rid of the wet piece of clothing and headed towards the bedroom as well. Upon entering, he saw Oikawa lying on his bed, still wearing nothing but the towel around his hips instead of being fully dressed, and looking at his mobile. It wasn't possible that he hadn't heard Kageyama enter the room, but he acted as if he hadn't noticed.

"Uhm," Kageyama said eventually to draw Oikawa's attention to himself, and slowly, the other turned to face him.

"Hm? What are you doing?" Oikawa asked and perked up his eyebrows.

"W-what? What am I doing?" Kageyama stuttered completely caught off guard, "What am I supposed to do?"

He was definitely blushing since he felt his cheeks heat up uncomfortably, and the way Oikawa smirked at him made clear that he had, once again, apparently played into Oikawa's hands. 

"Come here," Oikawa replied in a relatively low voice, especially compared to his usual high-pitched and cheerful tone, and slightly fluttered his eyelashes.

Kageyama decided that it was best to stop questioning things since he felt more and more like a pawn in Oikawa's game of chess. Of course, he could simply get himself taken, but giving in was actually way more alluring. Oikawa was intriguing, always had been actually, and Kageyama felt himself drawn to him involuntarily to such an extent that he discarded the warning bells ringing in his head, and just crawled next to him on the bed. 

As soon as he was within Oikawa's reach, he was pulled closer until they were basically cuddling. Oikawa hummed contentedly, and the sound made Kageyama shiver. In an attempt to hide the blush on his cheeks, he buried his face in the crook of Oikawa's neck, but with his eyes closed, everything felt even more intense and overwhelming.

"So I was right after all," Oikawa whispered to himself but still loud enough for Kageyama to hear.

"Right about what?" he asked at that. 

"That you like me," Oikawa replied almost timidly, "I mean, _that_ way."

There was nothing Kageyama could've responded to that, so he kept silent. It wasn't exactly like Oikawa needed any more confirmation for it, and besides that, actually affirming that would've been extremely embarrassing. Everything was awkward enough already.

Oikawa shifted again to make himself more comfortable, and also to shuffle even close. The moment Kageyama felt a hand on his thigh, gently pushing up the hem of the bathing gown, he jerked a little, and Oikawa immediately stopped.

"I'm not going to do anything," Oikawa said reassuringly, "I just want to be close."

"Were practically naked," Kageyama stated the obvious, still a little overwhelmed by that mere fact.

"But isn't it even more exciting like this?" Oikawa replied teasingly, but waited patiently for Kageyama's permission to touch him further.

 _'A little too exciting,'_ Kageyama thought to himself and let out a shaky breath.

He was slowly getting used to this new situation he'd suddenly been thrown into; it just took him a bit. However, even after some time had passed, his heartbeat hadn't slowed down in the slightest, and it was clear that it wouldn't do so anytime soon.

So in another whiff of bravery, Kageyama was eventually the one who pressed their bodies together, completely disregarding that the towel that had been covering Oikawa was discarded in the process, as well as that the bathing gown he was wearing wasn't exactly covering himself anymore either.

It was a nice and warm feeling, touching from head to toe, their limbs tangled together, lying so close to each other that not even a single sheet of paper could've fit between them. After a while, Kageyama felt himself slowly but surely relax and melt into the touch. He let out the breath, which he hadn't even noticed he had been holding, and let himself be wrapped up in the moment. 

The way Oikawa's fingers were running up and down his spine was somehow the most soothing as well as exciting thing in the whole world at the same time. It didn’t make much sense, but he figured it didn’t have to, and Oikawa giving him mixed feelings was something he was already familiar with anyway.


	2. Kissing (Naked)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the chapters are all pretty much standalone works. I guess you could see some of them as being connected, but most of them just aren't. This isn't really a multi-chapter fic but simply a collection of one shots.

"Seriously?" Oikawa said reproachfully and sighed, "Are you even trying?" 

"Of course I am!" Kageyama responded indignantly, "But there's no way I can remember all of this!" 

"Yeah, because you're not trying!" Oikawa argued, "If you'd care about it, you'd probably memorise everything within a few hours." 

There wasn't anything Kageyama could've responded to that, so he settled for frowning. It has always been like this, and he still hadn't found a way to make learning things more interesting to him. As long as it wasn't about volleyball, he simply wasn't as disciplined and conscientious as Oikawa, and he was pretty sure there was no way to change that. 

Since Oikawa was with him, though, he at least sometimes thought he might want to try a little more. It was probably still a remainder from their middle school time together, but Kageyama wanted to make Oikawa proud and to live up to his expectations for some reason.

And also, he was trying so damn hard to get all that useless knowledge into Kageyama's head by questioning him and explaining things over and over again. He was incredibly patient, but right now he was looking at him from tired eyes and didn't even try to hide his disappointment. And that stung.  

"How about we play a game?" Oikawa asked eventually. 

"Huh?" Kageyama replied in surprise, "A game? But I still need to study?" 

"I thought you didn't want to anymore?" Oikawa said a little tauntingly, "But I actually thought of a game that might help you concentrate." 

"And what would that be?" Kageyama asked warily. 

Sure, if you took Oikawa at his word, that sounded pretty good, but Kageyama knew that there definitely was more to it than just a game that would magically make him remember everything with ease. The little smirk playing around the corners of Oikawa's mouth was confirming just this.

"For every wrong answer, you have to take off one piece of clothing. For every right answer, I'll take something off," Oikawa explained with a mischievous grin, "Deal?" 

"Isn't this going to be more of a distraction than it's going to help me concentrate?" Kageyama asked and eyed Oikawa suspiciously.  

"Oh, well, if you see it like that, we have to go back to boring normal learning methods again, I guess," Oikawa said with feigned disenchantment, "I actually thought it would be more like treat and punishment to you." 

The way Oikawa let the words drip from his lips like honey let Kageyama blush. He wasn't sure why he was even surprised that the mood had suddenly changed when Oikawa's voice had dipped an octave and made every syllable sound so lewd; he had just suggested a game which was ending up with them being naked no matter what after all. 

"So what do you say, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa continued and fluttered his eyelashes in an effort to bewitch and convince him.  

"O-okay," he replied eventually, already mentally counting how many pieces of clothes he was wearing and how many more Oikawa was wearing in comparison to him. 

He was going to lose no matter what, that was for sure, but he didn't exactly know whether this was going to make him remember things more easily. There was no way Oikawa would accept any back talk though, so he might as well just go with it and see where it would end.  

Oikawa skimmed the notes he was holding and picked out the first question, and once he had asked it, he eyed Kageyama in anticipation. After having thought about it for a moment, Kageyama gave his answer. 

The moment the words had left his mouth, Oikawa started to grin again, which made Kageyama shudder. "Are you really sure?" 

Unfortunately, Oikawa was an amazing actor and master of being manipulative and playing mind games, so Kageyama didn't know if he had just gotten the chance to correct himself or if this was a catch question. He swallowed and Oikawa watched him with amusement, suddenly not even the tiniest bit tired anymore.  

"Yes, I'm sure," he replied eventually, and Oikawa scrunched up his nose. 

"Damn it, Tobio-chan, absolutely not letting yourself get worked up today, huh?" he said mockingly but immediately took of his pullover. 

Kageyama couldn't help but smile a little. Maybe this game was going to be a bit fun after all. 

"Ready for the next question? Or am I distracting you too much with my beauty?" Oikawa asked teasingly and made Kageyama blush once again. 

He nodded quickly to hear the next question, which unfortunately then lead to him taking off his first piece of clothing as well. Oikawa had been right about how this was going to work as treat and punishment since he was clearly trying harder to give correct answers now, but that still didn't mean he knew them. But he knew at least some.  

It didn't take long for him to be stripped down to his boxer shorts, and before Oikawa was able to continue, he stopped him. "Wait, I have a question." 

Oikawa looked up from the sheet of paper in his hands. "I thought I'm the one asking the questions here." 

"Yes, but this is about the rules," Kageyama replied, "What happens when you're completely naked?" 

Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. "What would you suggest? Not that it's going to happen anyway."

Kageyama frowned at Oikawa's mocking tone of voice. "For every right answer I'll get to put one piece of clothing back on." 

"The same applies to you too, then," Oikawa said and suddenly a smirk appeared on his face, "Which means I'll be getting dressed again soon." 

One thing he never understood about Oikawa was how he always seemed to be so confident and certain of his victory. He was wearing exactly one piece of clothing more than Kageyama, which was proof that he got around fifty percent of the answers right, so there really was nothing to gloat over. And he was certainly not going down without a fight. 

There was a certain uneasiness stemming from the thought of being completely naked the next time he gave a wrong answer, so he was going to concentrate extra hard. It wasn't like he was generally uncomfortable with being naked in front of Oikawa, and it certainly wouldn't be the first time he was, but he preferred being naked in situations where it was normal or required. Being completely exposed while studying wasn't exactly something he desired.  

"Are you ready for your next question?" Oikawa asked eventually, and made Kageyama snap out of his thoughts. 

He confirmed with a nod and waited for it while Oikawa put the notes down on the nearby table. When he turned back to Kageyama, it suddenly felt like he was looking at him differently, although he couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly had changed.

"Do you want to kiss me?" 

"What?" Kageyama asked completely caught off guard. 

"You do not answer a question by asking another one, Tobio-chan," Oikawa chided with a shake of his head but his voice was sugary sweet, "Do you want to kiss me?" 

"I.. yes?" Kageyama answered truthfully and without really thinking about it. 

After having said that, it took him a couple of seconds to realise he had walked right into a trap. He probably should've said no because he was supposed to be studying and not kissing, but if he had said that, Oikawa would've known it was a lie. Actually, he shouldn't have answered that question at all because no matter what, his answer was wrong anyway.  

Surprisingly, Oikawa grabbed the hem of his shirt and took it off, and all Kageyama could do was stare at him, trying to understand what was going on. Oikawa was up to something, he _always_ was, and usually to no good. At least they both were undressed to the same extent now. 

"What's wrong?" Oikawa asked, obviously amused by Kageyama's confusion, "Should I put my shirt back on?"

"No?" Kageyama replied but it sounded more like a question than an actual answer, "Unless you're cold."

"I like that answer," he said with a chuckle, "And have I ever told you how cute you are?"

Kageyama just frowned at that. The look on Oikawa's face could be described as nothing but incredibly fond, and gosh, he was so happy about that, but being called cute wasn't exactly something he liked. 

"Yes, in fact, you say that all the time," he responded grumpily, "And just for the record, I'm not."

"Oh, wrong answer!" Oikawa said with a grin and leaned a little forwards, "I'm afraid you'll have to take something off now."

"That wasn't even a question!" Kageyama protested, "And I got the answer before that right, so you have to strip first."

However, it didn't really matter that he had said that or anything at all since Oikawa pretty much ignored it anyway. He closed the last bit of distance between them and made them fall over so that he was now lying on top of Kageyama. It was definitely way better than studying, so he absolutely didn't mind.

Oikawa was warm, and the body contact with nearly no layer of clothing between them anymore was way more exciting than he would've liked to admit. He was able to bite back a moan, but his body gave him away. He didn't waste many thoughts on it though since he felt Oikawa's hardening dick press into his abdomen as well. 

They were close enough for him to feel Oikawa's breath on his skin, and the tension and anticipation were nearly killing him. Oikawa was still smiling at him, and Kageyama couldn't help but think about how perfect the face right in front of him was. With his big brown eyes, framed by incredibly long and dark eyelashes, his flawless skin, and his soft pink lips, Oikawa wasn't just a handsome guy, he was really, _really_ pretty. And Kageyama was really, _really_ lucky to even be with him. 

Oikawa must've noticed the flickering of Kageyama's gaze down to his lips, and his fond smile immediately turned into some kind of lewd smirk. He leaned down, at first only enough for their foreheads to touch, but after a moment of ghosting over Kageyama's mouth, he finally brushed their lips together. It was only a chaste kiss, but Oikawa than raised one of his hands to cup Kageyama's cheek and smashed their lips together again. 

It instantly turned into a heated French kiss, and the feeling of Oikawa's tongue in his mouth made him shudder. Oikawa sensually sucked in his lower lip and bit down on it hard enough for it to sting but not hard enough to draw blood - just the way Kageyama enjoyed it the most.  

The way Oikawa was running his fingers up and down his sides made him increasingly impatient, and he felt like they just weren't close enough, so he thrust up his hips in order to get more friction, but Oikawa seemed to have other plans.

He grabbed both of Kageyama's arms and pinned his wrists down above his head, holding them in place with one hand. While it made it impossible for him to pull Oikawa any closer, he was still able to hook his legs around him to press their bodies together.

Oikawa let out a strangled sound which probably was a mixture of surprise and arousal, but he was only caught off guard for a split second. He immediately moved on to planting wet open-mouthed kisses all over Kageyama's chest, slowly working his way up to his neck while his free hand was wandering down. He alternated between gently licking and harshly sucking on the skin, probably leaving a trail of marks behind.

When his hand reached the hem of Kageyama's boxer shorts, he only dipped one finger beneath it and teasingly stroked his skin, making Kageyama squirm. He definitely could've freed his hands from Oikawa's grip, but that would've defeated the purpose, so he opted for rocking his hips against him instead.

Once Oikawa was done kissing his neck, he eventually returned to Kageyama's lips. At first he only ran his tongue over them without actually pressing their mouths together, and if Kageyama raised his head to get an actual kiss, he pulled away. He was obviously enjoying himself a lot while doing that, but Kageyama couldn't help but find it incredibly hot.

Since he needed both hands to pull down Kageyama's boxer shorts properly, he eventually let go of his wrists. The moment his hands were free again, Kageyama grabbed a fistful of Oikawa's hair and forced him into a deep kiss, making Oikawa groan in surprise. It didn't stop him from removing the last piece of clothing Kageyama was wearing though; if anything, it only made his movements more frantic.

Kageyama ran his fingers through Oikawa's hair one more time before moving his hands to his ass and scratching down his back in the process. Oikawa inhaled sharply, and Kageyama knew he was probably leaving marks too, but right now neither of them cared. 

When he grabbed the hem of Oikawa's boxers, Oikawa immediately lifted his body a little to make it easier for Kageyama to undress him. It was only for a brief moment, but the touch and warmth were mostly gone so Kageyama arched his back, trying to chase it. 

Once he was rid of his underwear, Oikawa ground down again, and the full skin-on-skin contact made both of them moan. They were covered in a thin sheen of sweat by now which made it easier for them to get more friction, and Oikawa once again caught Kageyama's lips in a kiss as they were rolling around and rocking together. 

The couch they were on wasn't exactly big or comfortable, and their teeth almost painfully collided, but they found a better angle quickly, and it wasn't really important at the moment anyway. All that mattered was that they were pressed together as closely as possible, and that they could immediately crash their lips back together after occasionally gasping for air. 

For a moment Kageyama actually considered asking Oikawa to move this to the bedroom, but then he decided getting to a more comfortable place was nowhere near worth interrupting this. 

(But maybe for round two.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Next Chapter: First time**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame computer nerd jokes, just ignore me lol.
> 
> By the way, I'm not going to be done with this in 30 days because I simply won't have time to write and update this daily. And also, if you're waiting for that scene from the summary, that'll be in chapter 9!
> 
> **Next Chapter: Kissing (naked)**


End file.
